Scream TV Series Rewrite
by mdaCHARMED14
Summary: Full Summary will be the first page of the story! Because it won't fit all of the summary in the summary box. I'm going to rate it as 'T' *FOR NOW*, but rating may change in the future. As I'm not really sure just yet. The cover image is one that I made, you can see the Brandon James' masked killer, Caleb Roberts (OC), Emma Duval and then title of the show which is Scream.
1. Full Summary

FULL SUMMARY TO SCREAM TV SERIES REWRITE!

Emma Duval, 17 has a cousin or so she thinks. Caleb Roberts, 17, who comes and lives with his cousin and his Aunt Maggie. His mom and dad divorced 2 years before and his mom passed away a year later from a car accident. His dad didn't want to take Caleb in so he is sent to live with the only remaining family who was close to him and his mom. When Caleb arrives in Lakewood, a local teenager Nina is murdered and her boyfriend Tyler goes missing. Caleb is also gay so he and his cousin Emma and her friends get along really well as they become some of the few people that are cool with it and like hanging out with him and all. However a killing spree begins and a killer behind a Brandon James' mask (that most of you may know who is, won't say due to spoilers) terrorizes Emma, Caleb, her friends and the rest of the town. Emma and Caleb will come to a shocking revelation that will change their lives forever.


	2. Prologue-Pilot Pt1

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN SCREAM IN ANYWAY, WHAT SO EVER! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE OWNERS AND WRITERS AND PRODUCERS OF THE SHOW. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS EITHER, HOWEVER I DO OWN ONE AND THAT'S CALEB ROBERTS (THE OC CHARACTER)! Now here is the prologue/introduction for this story, enjoy!**

In the town of Lakewood, it was mid-afternoon. Students were being released from school, parents were leaving work, some were going to work. A yellow taxi cab was driving down the mainroad in Lakewood, the driver took a right turn going into the right side of town. In the back seat was Caleb Roberts, a seventeen year old. His hair was short right above his ears and his bangs spiked up in a quiff looking style. He had medium-dark brown, brown eyes, average skin tone, smooth looking skin, and average pink filled lips. Caleb was wearing a light blue t-shirt, a navy blue jacket and burgundy colored pants with a pair of solid black vans. Caleb also liked guys. He never had a boyfriend though as all the boys said he was too smart, although a lot of guys and girls said he was good-looking. His mom and dad knew the big secret, however his aunt and cousin didn't. Caleb was being driven to his aunt Maggie and cousin Emma's house. He staying with them because his mother had died and in a car crash back in his hometown of San Francisco. His dad divorced his mom a year before the accident, he missed his mom and his dad dearly. They loved him a lot, but that was before the divorce and then his dad wanted nothing of him, that's why he is going to stay with aunt and cousin. Caleb remembers that cursed day when his mom was taken from him, he thought his world would crumble, especially since it was the day he was born.

 _Flashback: April 7th, 2014_

 _Caleb and his mother, Jennifer Roberts had just gotten done eating at the local pizza place. His mom had taken him since it was his birthday and because he loved pizza. He ordered an all topping pizza which had all the toppings that were available at the restaurant which costed an extra five bucks, but it was worth it. As they got in the car, his mom put the key in the ignition and started the car. Jennifer backed out of the parking space and drove out of the parking lot and away from the pizza place._

 _"So did you enjoy your pizza?" Mrs. Roberts asked._

 _"Yes I did, it was delicious." Caleb told his mother._

 _"Really? All those toppings combined?" His mother asked._

 _"Yep, it beat your Hawaiian style pizza." Caleb said and chuckled._

 _"Whatever." His mom said, and smirked. "So where would you like to go next?"_

 _"Hmm...well lets go to Ms. L`a Nora's Spa." Caleb said, smiling. "My treat."_

 _"Why there?" His mother asked him, curious as to what he's up to._

 _"Its my birthday and I would like to treat you to a relaxing day at the spa." Caleb said._

 _"Its your birthday, not mine. So do something you would like." His mom said._

 _"I am, I want to take my mom to get a massage and have all that stress removed." Caleb said._

 _"Are you sure?" His mom asked._

 _"Yes. Please." Caleb said._

 _"Okay then, let's go." His mom said._

 _Mrs. Roberts came to the red light of the intersection, she stopped. The light turned green and they turned left, but before they could get to the lane, some guy came speeding down the road in a big truck and crashed right into the Roberts' car. The truck's front connected with Jennifer's door, sending the car flipping over twice until it came to a stop beside a streetlight._

 _"Oh my god! MOM LOOK OUT!" Caleb screamed._

 _"What?" His mom asked and looked out her window. She saw the truck just as it was a foot a way from the car. She knew they would collide as there would be no time to get away._

 _"MOM!" Caleb screamed again as the truck hit her side._

 _"CALEB!" Mrs. Roberts screamed._

 _The car flipped twice and Caleb could of swore he heard his mom cry out in pain, but he was sent into darkness before he could see what happened._

 _He awoke in the hospital a few hours later with a horrible pain on the side of his head._

 _"Oww...what happened?" Caleb said aloud, unaware of anyone else in the room._

 _"You were in an accident, car crash to be exact. You banged the side of your head against the window, hit it pretty hard too. The side of your head got cut open, needed stitches, lost a lot of blood, paramedics made it just in time." The doctor said. "Luckily you didn't sustain any other injuries."_

 _"My mom, what about my mom?" Caleb said, remembering that his mother was also in the car._

 _"Mr. Roberts, I'm afraid your mother didn't make it." The doctor said._

 _"What?! No! You have to be joking, she can't be dead. She just can't." Caleb said, tears streaming from eyes._

 _"Mr. Roberts, I'm afraid she is. Four of her ribs broke, unfortunately one of the broken rib bones tore into one of her lungs. A lot of her blood ended up flowing into the tore lung and suffocated her from the inside. Its possible that she died within minutes of her lungs being tore. I am very sorry for your loss." The doctor said._

 _Caleb was balling his eyes out now, he couldn't believe his mother was gone. He didn't understand why she had to be taken from him, especially on his birthday._

 _"We called your father and told him the news. He told us that when you recovered to send you back to your house and pack any thing you wanted to keep and then have you sent to stay with your aunt Maggie Duval and cousin Emma Duval. He also left you some cash so you could travel there." The doctor said and then left the room._

 _After Caleb spent five days in the hospital, he was taken back to his house and packed up what he wanted to keep. He was allowed to stay in the house for two more days so he could make sure he had packed everything he was taking and so he could rest up._

"Hey kid." The taxi driver said interrupting Caleb's thoughts.

"Huh?" Caleb asked.

"We're here." The taxi driver said.

"Oh..right. Thanks for the lift." Caleb said, handing the driver the last of his money.

"That's what I'm for." The driver said, smirking.

"Could you give me a few moments, so I can get all my stuff out?" Caleb asked.

"I could help if you want." The driver says. "Free of charge."

"Thanks that would be great." Caleb said.

Caleb and the taxi driver carried his stuff to the porch. Caleb had three suitcases and five boxes. Both of them put everything on the Duval's porch.

"Thanks again." Caleb said.

"No problem. Take care." The taxi driver said.

"Thanks. You too." Caleb said.

The taxi driver got in his car and drove off. Caleb looked at the front door. It looked like the type of door you would see on those houses that have the white picket fences. Caleb knocked on the door. He could hear someone on the other side yell "Coming!" The door opened and their stood his cousin, Emma Duval. She was seventeen years old and had long blonde hair that went past her shoulders. She had green eyes, her skin tone was a little more paler that Caleb's, and her lips were a bit darker than Caleb's too. She was wearing a white button up shirt with a white jacket over it, blue jeans, and a pair of brown boots. Emma's face lit up with a big smile when she saw her cousin. Caleb and Emma grew up together before Caleb moved away. They would always have playdates when they were little. They were inseprarable until the day Caleb's mom and dad took him to San Francisco. He was only able to come on Emma's birthday and on Christmas.

"CALEB! Oh my god! You're here!" Emma said and engulfing Caleb in a big hug.

"Em..ma..can't..breathe." Caleb stuttered out.

"Oh I'm so sorry, its just I've missed you so much. How are you doing?" Emma asked, with a hand on Caleb's shoulder.

"Good, as long as know else asks me that." Caleb says.

"Oh, oh! Right, I'm sorry. That was rude of me." Emma says.

"Nah, its okay." Caleb says, putting a hand on Emma's shoulder.

"Are you sure?" Emma asks.

"Positive." Caleb says, putting on a smile. The truth was that he actually wasn't okay. He had already arrived and started feeling weird.

"Okay, so how about we bring your stuff inside?" Emma asks.

"That would be great." Caleb says.

He and Emma began grabbing box by box until all of Caleb's luggage was inside. Caleb was just bringing his last suitcase inside. When he heard someone scream his name.

"CALEB! You're here! Its so great to see you again." Maggie Duval says, as she and Caleb hugged. Maggie Duval was thirty-seven years old and had long blonde hair that went to her shoulders, but not an inch past them. She had blue eyes and wore glasses, her skin tone was a bit tanner than Caleb's, and her lip shade was close to Caleb's as well. She was wearing a black t-shirt, a navy-blue jacket with blue jeans and a pair of black flats.

"Aunt Maggie! Hi, its so great to be back. I've missed coming to visit." Caleb says.

"How are you feeling? You know with..." Maggie says, her voice trailing at the loss of her sister.

"I was okay, until I was asked that question." Caleb says.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry." Maggie says.

"Nah, I'm okay. No need to worry." Caleb says.

"That's good." Emma says, wrapping an arm around her cousin.

"Oh speaking of good, I baked cookies. Come on!" Maggie says.

"Oh that's right, come on Caleb." Emma says.

"Ooooh cookies!" Caleb says, grinning like a little boy about open a Christmas present.

They get to the kitchen and Caleb sees a plate of chocolate cookies on the table. Caleb grabbed two of them as did Emma and Maggie.

"Oooh! Chocolate chip! My favorite." Caleb says, grinning. "Thanks Aunt Maggie, Emma."

"Your welcome, Caleb." Maggie says.

"No problem." Emma says.

The three sat at the table enjoying the cookies, when realization dawned on Caleb as he remembered that Maggie and Emma still didn't know that he was gay.

"Oh, uh, there's something I need to tell you both." Caleb says.

"What it is?" Emma asks.

"Well, um...please don't hate me because of it...but..I'm..gay." Caleb says, nervously.

"Aw Caleb, there's nothing wrong with that. No matter who you are or what you become, I will love you just the same. You will always be my nephew." Maggie says.

"Yeah Caleb, I don't care if you're gay. You're still my cousin, the amazing boy I grew up. You will always be my cousin, my best friend, no matter what." Emma says.

Maggie looked at Emma when she said that. " _You will always be my cousin."_ Maggie knew the both of them deserved to know her secret, but she didn't know how to tell them.

"Thanks guys, I don't know what I'd do without you both." Caleb says and smiles.

"Your welcome sweetie." Maggie says.

"No problem. Besides whoever your boyfriend will be, I'll have to give them a talk. Wait you are single right?" Emma asks her cousin who's smirking.

"Yeah I am and I'll allow you giving my future boyfriend a talk. That goes the same for Aunt Maggie." Caleb says and laughs.

Emma and Maggie laugh too and they hug him.

"I guess I'll have to won't I?" Maggie asks.

"Mhmm." Caleb says.

The three of them laugh again.

"Oh mom, what about school?" Emma asks.

"Don't worry about that either, I already had him enrolled earlier today. He will be going to school with you tomorrow. As a matter of fact, there's a few bags of school supplies upstairs in your room." Maggie says.

"Thanks Aunt Maggie, your the best." Caleb says.

"Your welcome." Maggie says, smiling.

"Hey what about me?" Emma asks, with fake jealousy.

"Oh don't worry your the best too." Caleb says.

"I know." Emma says.

The three of them laugh.

"Lets get your stuff up to your room." Maggie says.

A bit later, Caleb, Emma, and Maggie have moved Caleb's suitcases and boxes up to his room. Maggie had went to bed early, Emma had went to go finish some homework and Caleb finished unpacking his room.

"Wow, the room looks great." Emma says from the doorway.

"Oh thanks." Caleb says, standing in the center of the room admiring the work. "Its kinda of bare but we'll get more things later on to fill it up nicely."

"Yeah we definitely will." Emma says. Both of them laugh.

"You know, I've missed this." Caleb says, sitting down on his bed.

"Missed what?" Emma asked, walking in and sitting down beside him.

"Us, what we used to be. Play-dates, secret handshakes, the good ole days." Caleb says.

"We still have that. We'll always be cousins, but best friends even more." Emma says, wrapping an arm around Caleb.

Suddenly both of them bump fists, clap their hands, cross their arms and shake hands, thumb war while high fiving then they hug.

"You remember!" Caleb and Emma say in unison.

"I could never forget our secret handshake." Caleb says.

"I couldn't either." Emma says.

Caleb smiles and a tear rolls down his cheek.

"What's wrong?" Emma asks.

"Nothing's wrong. I just love you so much! I can't lose you or Aunt Maggie. You two are all I have left." Caleb says.

"Aww, Caleb. You're not gonna lose me or Aunt Maggie." Emma says and hugs Caleb. Caleb hugs her back.

Emma yawns. "I'm gonna go to bed, I'm getting tired."

"Okay, I'm gonna get ready to go to bed as well." Caleb says.

"Yeah, you better. Tomorrow's you're first day of school." Emma says.

"I know." Caleb says and groans, but then chuckles afterwards. Emma chuckles too.

Emma gets up and walks to the door. "Okay, good night." She says from the door.

"Good night." Caleb says to his cousin, who then closes the door on her way out.

Caleb then goes over to his closet and pulls out a gray pajama shirt that has long blue sleeves and a pair of blue and black plaid pajama pants. He changes into them and goes and turns off the light. He climbs into bed and pulls the cover over him and drifts to sleep.

* * *

Somewhere else in the town of Lakewood; sixteen year old, Nina Patterson was getting out of her boyfriend Tyler O'Neill's car. Nina had strawberry-blonde hair and brown eyes, same skin tone as Caleb, and the same shade of lip color as Emma. Nina was wearing a white v-neck tank top, a black jacket, white pants and black heels. A dog barks and makes Nina gasp.

"Hi, baby! Oh, yes. The love of my life. Come on." Nina says to her dog.

A cellphone beeps.

"Music on." Nina says to her phone.

Some pop music starts playing. Nina walks down the hallway, taking her jacket off along the way. She gets to her room and starts changing into a bathing suit. She puts on a pink robe. Her dog whines.

"Aw, you want to come in the hot tub with me, don't you, Sage? You can't go in the hot tub. That would be gross." Nina says.

Her cellphone chimes. "Aw, you want to come in the hot tub with me, don't you, Sage?" Nina watches as her phone plays back her talking to her dog and changing into the bathing suit. Nina looks around and her phone beeps again. She looks at it and sees their a message from Tyler O'Neill. The message reads "How does it feel to be the star of the show?"

Nina looks around again and notices that her laptop is open and the webcam is recording. She walks to her laptop and shuts it. "Tyler, you are skating on restraining order lake." Nina says aloud.

Her cellphone chimes chimes again. She sees another message from Tyler O'Neill. The message reads "Am I on thin ice?

Nina walks out of her room and down the hall to the door, saying "Tyler! I swear to God, if you are in my house, you are dead! Sage is a trained attack Pomeranian, and she will gut you on command!" Nina says saying it loud. Nina's dog barks. Nina opens the door and walks outside.

Her cellphone chimes again. She sees a playback of her opening the door and walking outside. Nina gasps and turns around.

Her cellphone chimes. Another message from Tyler, it reads "Well maybe you'll get more views than Audrey's video."

Nina walks back in and closes the door. "Well, maybe you should grow up! And when you do, I'll be outside!" She walks to a glass door and opens it up. Her dog whimpers.

"No. Stay inside." Nina says to her dog. She walks out and the lights come on.

Her cellphone beeps. "Outdoor speakers on." Nina says. Pop music starts playing. She walks to the hot tub and sticks her legs in. She looks back at the glass doors.

"Tyler?" Nina calls out. She gets her phone and texts "Was that you?" to Tyler.

Her cellphone beeps. A message from Tyler appears. It reads "Maybe. Is this where it gets interesting."

"I may have underestimated you." Nina says aloud, while texting it to Tyler. She stands up from the hot tub and takes her robe off. She gets into the hot tub and sits down.

Her phone chimes. Message from Tyler, which reads "You're killing me."

"Then get over here and do something about it." She texts while saying it aloud. Nina relaxes in the hot tub.

Her cellphone chimes, but she doesn't hear it. Message from Tyler, which reads "Heads up." Something splashes into the water which gets Nina attention. She sees Tyler's decapitated head floating in the water. Nina screams as his head turns over so his face is seen. She grabs her phone and runs from the hot tub. She runs behind a tree and taps her phone screen. Nina wipes the screen on her arm.

"Oh, my God." Nina whispers.

Her cellphone beeps. "Call 911." Nina says to her phone.

Her cellphone beeps. A female's voice is heard. "Calling pottery barn."

Nina runs to the glass doors. "Help! Help! Somebody, please help!" She screams. Her dog barking. "Please!" She pleads. The killer slices into Nina's back.

"AHHHH!" Nina screams, as she falls to the ground. She gets up and runs towards the pool. She falls again, but continues to crawl away. The killer walks up behind the crawling girl and picks her up. "Oh, God! No! No, please!" She cries.

The killer slices her throat open and throws her into the pool. Her phone starts ringing, 'MOM' is calling. Blood forms around Nina's corpse in the pool. A white mask is seen.

 **TO BE CONTINUED!**

 **STAY TUNED FOR THE PROLOGUE-PILOT PT.2!**

 **HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED! This is my first OC story! *SQUEALS* I'm so happy to start writing this, I've been waiting for awhile and couldn't wait any longer. BTW, Happy Halloween! I decided to give my readers a Halloween surprise. *SQUEALS AGAIN***


	3. Prologue-Pilot Pt2

**A/N: I'm gonna time jump to the next day where Emma is at the table with her friends just because I want to get to Caleb being at school and meeting Emma's friends. Btw, I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter 'Prologue-Pilot Pt.1' and now here is 'Prologue-Pilot Pt.2'. Enjoy!**

 ***See chapter for a few notes***

 _Previously on Scream..._

 _"Hey kid." The taxi driver said interrupting Caleb's thoughts. "We're here."_

 _"CALEB! Oh my god! You're here!" Emma said and engulfing Caleb in a big hug._

 _"Well, um...please don't hate me because of it...but..I'm..gay." Caleb says, nervously._

 _Caleb smiles and a tear rolls down his cheek." I just love you so much! I can't lose you or Aunt Maggie."_

 _"You're not gonna lose me or Aunt Maggie." Emma says and hugs Caleb._

 _"Then get over here and do something about it." Nina texts while saying it aloud. Nina relaxes in the hot tub._

 _Message from Tyler, which reads "Heads up." Something splashes into the water which gets Nina attention. She sees that Tyler's decapitated head lands in the water. Nina screams as his heads spins so his face is seen._

 _Nina runs to the glass doors. "Help! Help! Somebody, please help!" She screams. "Please!" She pleads. The killer slices into Nina's back._

 _"Aaahhh!" Nina screams, as she falls to the ground. She gets up and runs towards the pool. She falls again, but continues to crawl away. The killer comes behind her and picks her up. "Oh, God! No! No, please!" She cries._

 _The killer slice her throat open and throws her into the pool. Blood forms around Nina's corpse in the pool. A white mask is seen._

At school the next day, kids were all over campus, but mainly in the courtyard. At one of the tables sat Emma's friends Brooke, Jake, Riley and her boyfriend Will. Brooke Maddox, daughter of Mayor Maddox, is seventeen with long blonde hair that went past her shoulders and light brown eyes. Her skin tone was about the same as Emma's and her lip shade was about near the same as Caleb's. She was wearing a blue long-sleeved shirt, a white skirt that had black spots with a blue belt over it, a pair of blue heels, a pink and black necklace and a few golden bracelets. To her right was sixteen year old Jake Fitzgerald, he had short black hair and brown eyes. His skin tone was just a bit darker than Caleb's and his lip shade was the same as Caleb's as well. He was wearing a white polo shirt, a green jacket, blue jeans, and a pair of white and black vans. Sitting beside him was sixteen year old Riley Mara, she was an Asian girl. She had long black hair and brown eyes. Her skin tone was darker than Caleb's, along with her lip shade being pinker due to some lipstick. She was wearing a black v-neck tank top, a white jacket, black pants, and black flats. To her right was seventeen year old Will Belmont, he had short brown hair and blue eyes. His skin tone was the same as Caleb's and his lip shade the same as Jake's. Will was wearing a white t-shirt, a brown jacket, blue jeans, and black vans.

Caleb and Emma were walking towards the table that seated Emma's friends.

"You think they'll like me?" Caleb asks his cousin.

"Don't be so nervous Caleb, I got your back. And yes they will, you're smart, funny, and really good-looking. So yeah they'll like you, besides they're cool." Emma says, putting an arm around Caleb. "Now come on." She says.

"Okay. Just don't tell them I'm gay." Caleb says.

"I won't, I promise!" Emma says.

Emma and Caleb reach the table and the occupants look at the two.

"Hey guys!" Emma says.

"Hi Emma." A girl with blonde hair says.

"Sup, Ems." A guy with black hair says.

"Hey Emma." An asian girl says.

"Hey babe." A guy with brown hair says and gets up and kisses his girlfriend, who kisses back.

"So who's the guy with you." The blonde haired girl asks.

"Oh right, guys this is my cousin and best friend Caleb..." Emma says and Caleb waves. "He just got here yesterday from San Francisco, he'll be staying with my mom and I from now on. I thought it be okay if he sat with us." She says.

"Well, nice to meet you Caleb. I'm Brooke Maddox, the Mayor's daughter. And my-my you are pretty good-looking, if I must say so." Brooke says, introducing herself.

Caleb smirks at her compliment. "Thanks."

"I'm Will Belmont, your cousin's boyfriend. Its great to finally meet you. She's told me a lot about you. I've heard you're a pretty cool guy." Will says.

"Thanks and my cousin Emma here, never told me about a boyfriend." Caleb says.

"Oh yea, I was going to tell you about Will." Emma says. "I'm really sorry I didn't get to though. I was going to last night, but we both got tired and didn't get to finish talking." She says.

"Its cool Emma." Caleb says. "I'm happy for you both." He says smiling.

"Thanks Caleb." Emma says.

"Yeah thanks." Will says.

"Its nice to meet you Caleb, I'm Riley Marra." Riley says, holding her hand out to shake Caleb's hand, who shakes it back.

"I'm Jake Fitzgerald and Brooke's mine, so don't get any ideas about taking her from me." Jake says.

"Oh don't worry, I won't. I'm not into girls." Caleb says. His eyes widen instantly and so does Emma's.

"Caleb! You just..." Emma says, mouth agape.

"I know and I didn't mean too either." Caleb says.

"Wait, you're gay?" Brooke asks.

"Yea...?" Caleb says with an awkward and scared look on his face.

"I think that is super cool, don't worry you're secret safe with me." Brooke says, smiling.

"Yeah I don't care if you're gay either, to be honest I think its great. I'll keep your secret." Riley says.

"I think its cool too. I won't tell anybody, secret is safe with me, scout's honor." Will says.

"Look if you're gay, then you're gay. Nothing to be ashamed about, I'll keep your secret. Just don't tell Nina." Jake says, causing the other to mumbles an agreement with him.

"Thanks guys, that means a lot. I owe you all one." Caleb says.

"No problem and no you don't owe me anything." Riley says.

"Your welcome, and don't owe me anything, okay?" Brooke says.

"You don't owe me anything either." Will says.

"You owe me 100 bucks." Jake says.

"Jake!" Emma says.

"Calm down, jeez. I was only kidding." Jake says.

"Thanks again guys. So who's Nina?" Caleb asks.

"The super bitch of the school. If you tell her you're gay, then she'll spread it to the whole school possibly the entire town." Brooke says. "Just like that one girl Audrey."

Emma sits down beside Will "Well, are you gonna sit down or what?" She asks.

"Oh I don't know, I mean this is the popular table." Caleb says. "And I'm definitely not popular." He says.

"Don't be silly, you're Emma's cousin and you're really good-looking. I'd say you're qualified to sit here." Riley says.

"Are you sure?" Caleb asks.

"Yeah sit down." Will says.

"Yeah come on." Jake says.

"Come on we don't bite." Brooke says.

"Okay." Caleb says and removes his backpack and sits down on the other side of Emma.

Suddenly, a commotion behind them gets them all to look in the direction of the girl from the video. She's getting laughed at by a group girls.

"I thought we agreed to trash that video?" Emma asks.

"What video?" Caleb asks.

"That girl and her "girlfriend" were having a make-out session, which Nina caught and recorded and put online and it spread like wildfire." Will says.

"Wow, Nina is a bitch." Caleb says.

"Caleb!" Emma says to her cousin, surprised as she has never heard her cousin say something like that about someone.

"What? Its the truth isn't it?" Caleb asks. Emma chuckles along with everyone else at the table.

"She was bound to come out one day. Look at her." Brooke says. "Just like Caleb, he was bound to come out to us and then he did."

"What's the big deal if she is a lesbian?" Jake asks. "I don't see anything wrong with it, I'm cool with Caleb being gay."

"Okay, the big deal is it wasn't her decision to tell the world." Emma says. Jake scoffs at her. "Jake?" She asks.

"I wasn't the only one on that group thread. And I did delete that video. After I sent it to P.J. Girl-On-Girl is his demographic." Jake says and chuckles. He hits Will on the arm, who's chuckling with him.

"Riley?" Emma asks.

"Sorry. Zoe saw it on my phone." Riley says, frowning.

"Do you guys even understand the term "viral"?" Emma asks.

"I don't see Nina anywhere." Riley says.

"I don't see the Nina girl anywhere either." Caleb says. Riley nods her head agreeing with him.

"You know she did the wide release." Will says.

"Of course it was Nina. She's a spoiled sociopath with no impulse control. I mean, she's probably ditching right now to avoid your good-girl wrath." Brooke says. Emma looks at her. "Em, your little friend will be fine." Brooke says.

"We're not really friends anymore." Emma says.

"Just give it 24 hours, okay? Someone will text and drive their hybrid into a tree and we'll have a new headline." Will says.

"Maybe Audrey will Taylor swift her anger into creative energy for one of her little films." Brooke says.

"Emma, it sounds like to me, that she'll be fine. Don't worry all that stress will cause wrinkles." Caleb says, making Emma laugh.

A bit later everyone has went to class.

"Cavemen made fires. Those fires cast shadows, and those shadows created fear. Men have been obsessed with scaring each other ever since." Mr. Branson says. Seth Branson was twenty nine years old and has short sort of curly light brown hair and light brown eyes. His skin tone was a bit darker than Caleb's, along with his lip shade. He also had a beard that was in the process of growing, he obviously had shaved a few days ago. Seth Branson was wearing a grey button-up shirt, a red tie, gray pants, and black shoes.

"His name's Kieran Wilcox. He just moved here from Atlanta." Brooke whispers to Emma and Caleb.

"I thought you weren't into high school guys?" Jake asks.

"No, that was just you." Brooke says and Jake scoffs.

"Brooke. Would you please tell us which genre originated with "The Castle of Otranto"?" Mr. Branson says.

Brooke clears her throat. "The Castle Genre?" She asks.

"The Gothic Genre." A boy in the back says. Kieran Wilcox, eighteen years old, he had dark brown hair and green eyes. His skin tone was the same as Caleb's and his lip shade was the same as Caleb's too. Kieran was wearing a grey long-sleeved shirt, blue jeans, and brown boots.

"Thank you. Guys, look, I get it. Nobody wants to sit around reading 500 dusty pages about monks and curses. But nobody's forcing you to watch 'The Walking Dead'." Mr. Branson says.

"Ooh. Is "The Walking Dead" on the midterm?" Jake asks.

"Oh my god, I love "The Walking Dead", its my favorite TV show of all time. I could literally tell you anything you want to know about it." Caleb says, grinning.

"Zombies are not literature, Jake." Emma says.

"Why not?" Kieran asks. "George Romero, Horace Walpole, it's all the same bones."

"Or the same rotting flesh." Mr. Branson says. "Kieran's right. Gothic genre is all over TV right now. You have "American Horror Story," you have "Bates Motel," "Hannibal'."

"What about "Texas Chainsaw" or "Halloween'?" Jake asks.

Noah Foster raises his hand. He is eighteen years old and has short brown hair and green eyes. His skin tone is the same as Caleb's along with his lip shade being the same as Brooke's. He is wearing a red and blue plaid shirt, blue jeans, and white vans. "Uh, those are slasher movies. So, you can't do a slasher movie as a TV series." Noah says.

"But see that's where you're wrong, not all of the Halloween movies are slasher films. Take 'Halloween 3: Season of the Witch' for example. The kids get these masks they wear when they watch the commercial show that corresponds to the mask, and it melts on the kids' face and it kills them. Thus however is not a slasher film due to the fact of there being no actual living killer to kill them, its just an inanimate object. So don't say the Halloween movies are slasher films unless you've seen them _all_ and know what happens exactly." Caleb says, with a proud smile on his face.

"That is true, Halloween 3 isn't a slasher film. Nice job, Caleb." Mr. Branson says.

"Ooh! Foster just got slammed." Jake says.

Noah thinks to himself " _Impressive, he seems to know horror movies just like me._ " He sees Mr. Branson wave him on.

"Well, think about it. You know, girl and her friends arrive at the dance, the camp, the deserted town, whatever. Killer takes them out one by one. 90 minutes later, the sun comes up as survivor girl's sitting in the back of the ambulance watching her friends' bodies being wheeled past. Slasher movies burn bright and fast." He says, as everyone listens to what he's saying. "You know, by the time the first body's found, it's only a matter of time before the bloodbath commences." Noah says.

Emma, Caleb, Jake, Riley, and Noah are sitting at the grief counselor area. Principal Showalter speaks over intercom. "Nina Patterson's death is a great shock. Once you've seen the grief counselor, you're free to return home. Classes will resume tomorrow."

"This Wi-Fi sucks. The cops aren't saying much. Her mom found her body. The victim of foul play. I need gory details." Jake says. Emma looks at Jake and shakes her head and crosses her arms.

"Um, hello? Miss? Why am I here?" Noah asks.

"Yeah why am I here too? Today's my first day and I didn't even know the girl." Caleb says.

"That's the "mandatory" part of mandatory grief counseling." Emma says.

"No, but seriously, I feel shock, mild interest, but not grief." Noah says.

"Guys, Nina was murdered in cold blood. Do you not even care?" Riley asks.

"It just doesn't seem real." Emma says.

"Here we go." Jake says, looking at his phone. "One of Nina's neighbors tweeted that her throat was sliced ear to ear. The press is all over this. They're playing the whole "Maybe Brandon James is Back" angle." Jake says.

Caleb cringes at what hears Jake say.

"Brandon James is dead." Emma says and gets up and walks off.

"Who's Brandon James?" Caleb asks, curious and unknowing to the topic.

"Yeah, who is this Brandon James?" Kieran asks, from his spot near the group.

"Uh, he killed a bunch of students 20 years ago." Noah says and moves close to Kieran. Riley scoots down and Caleb comes and sits next to Noah. "He, um... He cut some others up. Emma's dad got stabbed, along with Jennifer Roberts who was also stabbed twice. Who I assume is your mother?" Noah says and looks toward Caleb with the last part.

"Yeah, Jennifer Roberts is my mom, died in car accident on my birthday, one year ago." Caleb says, not realizing that he said his thoughts out loud.

"Oh my god! Caleb, that's so horrible. I'm so sorry!" Riley says, putting a hand on Caleb's shoulder.

"I'm sorry I mentioned her." Noah says and pats Caleb's back. This sends shocks like fireworks through Caleb's body. Caleb jumped from the touch. "Woah, sparky, calm down. What wrong?" Noah asks.

"Uhh...nothing static electricity, that's all." Caleb says. It was way more than static electricity. Did Caleb just develop feelings for the boy next to him? Caleb thought to himself, but was snapped out by Noah's voice. His sweet voice, it sounded so soft, yet solid at the same time. " _Okay, I think I'm falling for him."_ Caleb thought to himself.

"Okay..anyway this is Brandon." Noah holds up his phone for them to see. There is a picture of Brandon on the screen.

"Oh god, why is face like that?" Caleb asks.

"Brandon had proteus syndrome, like the elephant man. People say he was born a monster, but I think he was bullied and beaten into one." Noah says.

"And you know all this... why?" Kieran asks.

"I don't know. Some guys like sports. I like serial killers. And Brandon James is my Dallas Cowboys. He was a classic case of the deformed kid who lived in the shed. Mom home-schooled him. Dad was ashamed of him. His older brother, Troy, was the only one who cared about him. Whenever he went out, he wore this post-op surgical mask. They tried to fix his face a few times. Never really worked." Noah says.

"What made him start killing people?" Riley asks.

"Rumor is he fell in love. His brother said Brandon was obsessed. Wrote her anonymous love letters. Made her little carvings. Brandon found her at the Halloween dance. He got up the nerve to talk to her. It went okay at first. But then a bunch of drunk jocks jumped him. They thought they were saving her from a monster. After a lifetime of taking it, something in Brandon snapped. He killed five students by the time he was done. The manhunt ended at Wren Lake. The girl agreed to meet him. Nobody ever knew who she was." Noah says, finishing the story.

Later that day, Emma, Caleb, Will, Brooke, Riley, and Jake were all sitting around a laptop. They were outside by a tree. There's a video playing of Sheriff Hudson say something. " _At this point, we're questioning persons of interest, and we're looking for Miss Patterson's ex-boyfriend, Tyler O'Neill. If anyone has any information on his whereabouts, please, call the hotline number on the screen. Thank you._ "

"So, Tyler did it? For reals?" Riley asks.

"Em's mom worked the scene. Tell them what you heard." Will says.

"A neighbor saw Tyler's car parked out front around the time that Nina was killed. There was no sign of forced entry, and his fingerprints were found on a glass in the kitchen. Now his foster parents can't find him. Nobody can." Emma says.

"When he dated Nina, they were always at each other's throats, but... How could he do that?" Riley asks.

A tablet beeps. "Do you think one keg is gonna be enough?" Brooke says looking up from her tablet.

"Do you really think a party's a good idea tonight, Brooke?" Caleb asks.

Brooke scoffs. "It's a prayer vigil. People in mourning get thirsty." She says and goes back to messing with her tablet.

"Em, your mom's tight with the Sheriff, right? Do you know if they went through Nina's laptop?" Jake asks.

"My mom just handles the autopsy." Emma says.

"I can't believe Nina's just a body now." Riley says.

"It kind of always was just a body, but top-shelf all the way." Jake says.

"Hey, man, have some respect." Will says.

"Yeah, its different now that Nina's dead. You can't talk about her like that." Caleb says.

"I have extreme respect. And so did most of the basketball team. And some of the football team. And a couple of lacrosse dudes." Jake says.

"Okay, stop." Riley says.

"And I'm sure the sheriff is going to question every single one of them. Where were you Monday night, Jake?" Brooke asks.

"I was with Will. Up to no good." Jake says.

"But you told me your phone died and you were stranded." Emma says.

"Ohh!" Jake says.

"Uh oh! She gonna whoop your butt Will." Caleb says and chuckles.

"I was. Jake picked me up." Will says, kissing the side of Emma's head.

"Oh, uh... I'll see you guys later." Emma says and gets up walks off.

"I think I should go with her." Caleb says.

"No you don't, just because its your first day, doesn't mean you get to cling to your cousin." Brooke says. "Anyway, you are coming to my party tonight right?" She asks Caleb.

"I'm not sure if I should, I mean I just got to Lakewood, a day ago." Caleb says. "I mean I don't even know many people, except Emma, you, Will, Riley, Jake, Noah, and Kieran." He says.

"That's why you should go to the party to meet more people." Jake says.

"Maybe even find you a boyfriend." Riley says, giggling like a little school girl.

"Riley! Do I have kick your butt into next week." Caleb says.

"Oh alright, I'll stop." Riley says, still giggling.

"That's right, you better." Caleb says, giggling along with the sixteen year old. Will, Brooke, and Jake looked at each other.

Later that evening, Emma and Caleb have both gotten dressed and are walking down the stairs. Emma's wearing a short black dress with heels. Her hair is up in a sort of fancy looking ponytail. She also put on some makeup, more than she normally would. Caleb is a wearing a black button up shirt, black pants and his solid back vans. His hair hasn't been touched as he left it as he normally styles it. There is a knock on the Duval's door. Emma and Caleb go over to the door. Emma looks through the small door opening to see who's there, she sees no one.

"Who is it?" Caleb asks, nervous.

"I'm not sure, I don't see anyone." Emma says and opens the door. She walks out with Caleb behind her.

"Hello?" Emma calls out.

"Is someone out here?" Caleb calls out.

"Look a package." Emma says, she goes to grab it, but Caleb stops her.

"No let me. If its something bad, I'm not letting you get hurt." Caleb says. He goes and pick up the box. "There's a name on it, its for someone named Daisy." He says. They both look around before heading inside.

"What's that?" Maggie asks, coming in from another room.

"Do we know anyone named Daisy?" Caleb asks.

Maggie takes the box. "Someone just probably got the wrong house." She says.

A horn honks. "Oh, we've got to go. Will's here. Love you." Emma says.

"Love you, Aunt Maggie." Caleb says.

Maggie takes the box into the kitchen and sets on the counter top. She grabs the envelope and opens it up. She pulls the card out and the a message on it reads. " _Emma looks just like you at that age and Caleb looks just like Kevin at that age._ " Maggie sets the card and envelope down. She opens the flaps of the box and inside she sees a _heart_.

At the party, Will, Emma, and Caleb have arrived. They see Audrey push past Jake and Noah say something ridiculous and run off outside with Audrey. Caleb leaves Emma with her friends to go talk to Audrey, who's at the pool, filming people. Audrey is seventeen years old, she had short dark brown hair and blue eyes. She is wearing a black t-shirt, a dark brown jacket, and black pants with black vans.

Caleb walks over to her and she looks up at him. "Is this spot taken?" He asks.

"If you came out here to taunt me about that video, you can save it. I've been laughed at enough these past couple of days." Audrey says, turning her head back to the people in the pool.

"Actually I wasn't, so is the spot taken or not?' Caleb asks.

Audrey sighs. "No, its not."

"Cool." Caleb says and sits down beside her. "My name's Caleb."

"Audrey." Audrey says.

"So are you getting anything good?" Caleb asks.

"Yeah, actually. It's great. It's like an STD cautionary tale." Audrey says.

Caleb laughs. Audrey points the camera on him. "Hey. Whoa, hey! No! This is not fair. Stop." He says, laughing as well.

"Fine." Audrey says.

"So, you think you can you keep a secret?" Caleb asks.

"Yes and why?" Audrey asks.

"Well, just letting you know. You're not alone, I'm very similar to you." Caleb says.

"What do you mean?" Audrey asks.

"Well, I'm gay." Caleb says.

"I'm not a lesbian." Audrey says.

Caleb's eyes widen. "Oh, my god. I'm so sorry. I just assumed that...because of...well you know."

"Actually, its cool. I'm bi-curious right now, so yeah." Audrey says.

"Cool. I am actually happy for you. Its good to know there's at least somebody out there, that's kind of like me. I hope I'm not sounding weird right now." Caleb says.

Audrey chuckles. "Nah, you're cool. I know what you mean." Audrey says, smiling.

"So you and the girl, are you two like, a thing?" Caleb asks.

"No. No." Audrey says and smirks. "We met on this film-geek website. Um, Rachel made these awesome videos about the zombie apocalypse using legos."

Caleb laughs. "Wow, would've loved to see that."

"She's wicked smart and funny. But she hates the way she looks." Audrey says.

"She sounds pretty cool." Caleb says.

"She is." Audrey says, smiling again. The sound of someone complimenting Rachel wasn't heard often by either Audrey or Rachel. "I'll tell her you said that."

Audrey and Caleb laugh again.

At the Duval house, Maggie and Clark walk into the kitchen. Clark was in his late thirties to early forties, he had short dark brown hair and brown eyes. His skin tone was the same as Maggie's and his lip shade was the same as Caleb's. He was wearing his police uniform.

"I'm sorry to pull you away, Clark. I didn't know who else to call. Someone left this on my porch." Maggie says.

"Is that a heart?" Clark asks.

"It's not human. But yes." Maggie says.

"Why the hell would someone do this?" Clark asks.

"I think it's a warning... Because they know something about me. Uh... I've never told anyone. It was a long time ago, way before we met." Maggie says.

"What?" Clark asks.

"I'm Daisy. I'm the girl Brandon James was obsessed with." Maggie says.

"Okay." Clark says.

"I was a minor, so my dad kept my name out of the police reports. And only my family called me Daisy." Maggie says.

"What about Emma's dad, Caleb's uncle? You said that things ended badly between you two." Clark says.

"Not this badly. No. Kevin worked hard to cope after the attack. But his memories wouldn't go away, so he went away. Look, I don't even know where he is now. Its also the same reason why Jennifer and David moved away with Caleb too." Maggie says.

"I'll see if I can track him and David down." Clark says.

"There's something else. Here." Maggie says, handing the card and envelope to Clark. He looks at the card and reads the message " _Emma looks just like you at that age and Caleb looks just like Kevin at that age."_

"I was the same age as Emma and Caleb the night of the murders. I feel like it's happening again." Maggie says.

Back at the party, Emma, Caleb, Brooke, Will and Audrey are talking.

"So, Audrey, are you having fun tonight?" Brooke asks.

"Um... Yeah, I-I guess. I just don't know why I'm at the memorial for someone who made my life miserable since, like, fourth grade." Audrey says.

"Yeah, Nina could be a first-class bitch. But it's weird... I keep on waiting for her to show up." Emma says.

"Yep. Drunk, manic, amped up to 11." Brooke says.

"And always dragging us into her crazy. Maybe it's better off she's gone." Will says.

"Will, are you saying that you're glad that she's dead?" Caleb asks.

"No, I-I'm just saying our lives will be a little more sane now." Will says.

Brooke scoffs. "Yours will certainly be less complicated." She says to Will. Caleb chuckles at the comment. Emma glares at them, however she gets up and walks off.

"Emma! Come back! Where are you going?" Caleb shouts at his cousin, who ignores his yells.

"Em... Emma! Emma! Emma, where you going?" Will shouts. He then gets up and follows her.

"Okay then...so Caleb are you having fun tonight? You see any cute guys around?" Brooke asks, smiling.

"Haha, very funny. However there is one guy I think I like." Caleb says.

"You think?" Audrey says.

"Ooh! Spill, who is it?" Brooke asks.

"Well, I mean I don't know what it was, Noah was telling Riley, Kieran, and I about Brandon James. And he mentioned my mother, who I said out loud that she was died on my birthday one year ago. Riley was giving me condolences and Noah, he apologized and patted my back which sent shocks of electricity through my body It felt like fireworks. Then I started thinking about how sweet his voice sounded." Caleb says.

"You like Noah?" Audrey asks, mouth agape. Audrey was shocked that a guy actually liked him.

"Is he, the horror geek from our class?" Brooke asks.

"Yeah and don't talk about him like that, he may be a geek but he is a handsome geek." Caleb says.

"Eww! Gag!" Brooke says.

"Hey!" Caleb says.

"Are you gonna ask him out?" Audrey asks.

"I don't know, I doubt he likes guys. Besides I'm pretty sure he likes Riley. I mean its obvious she likes him." Caleb says and frowns.

Audrey smirked, but hid it. She knew Noah was bi, for quite some time.

"Well if they get together, then may be it won't work out. Then you can swoop in for the taking." Brooke says.

"I doubt he even would like me like that. All the gay or bi guys back in San Francisco said I was too smart and was too much of a horror movie know-it-all." Caleb says.

"Noah would obviously like since you are a horror geek." Audrey says.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Caleb says.

The party continues on as Will and Emma argue, Brooke goes to her garage to see who was in there, Caleb and Audrey continue talking about if Noah would like Caleb, and Riley, Noah and Jake resume talking about murder and slasher films. Emma leaves Will only to run into Kieran at the greenhouse and they talk and end up kissing.

In the middle of Wren Lake, Noah wakes up on a floating dock, wearing just his boxers. He stands up and looks toward the party.

"Hello?! Guys, help! Hello?!" Noah screams towards the party. "Okay. Yeah. No big deal. It's just the lake where Brandon James died." He says while getting into the lake. Noah floats in the water and then begins swimming towards the land. Some type of whispering noise is heard and grabs Noah's attention. He looks around frightened. He swims faster, but feels something grab his leg. He splashes around and sinks under.

Noah comes back up to the surface and continues splashing around. Audrey and Caleb walk towards the lake away from the party to look for Emma when they hear splashing in the water. They see Noah drowning. Caleb runs and jumps in the water and swims to him. Caleb reaches Noah and grabs him.

"Aah!" Noah screams

"Calm down. Calm down. I got you, man." Caleb says, with his arm around Noah's stomach. Caleb swims back to the grass. By this time more people have gathered around. Noah is coughing and everyone is laughing. Emma runs down there to see Caleb soaking wet, pulling a semi-naked Noah from the water.

"Hey." Caleb says to Noah.

Noah continues coughing.

"Just breathe, okay?" Caleb says.

Noah is shivering.

"Yo, kiss him, Caleb. Breath of life." Jake says, laughing.

"Jake, shut up." Caleb says, wrapping a towel around Noah.

"He could have died!" Riley says.

"Hey, he was the first one to pass out. It's Wren Lake tradition." Jake says.

"What was that...that grabbed me?" Noah asks, stuttering from his shivering body.

"Nobody grabbed you, Spaz. We just dropped you off." Jake says.

"You were stuck on fishing line." Emma says, untangling Noah's foot from the fishing line.

"It didn't feel like fishing line. It felt like someone was pulling me down." Noah says.

"Noah? Noah?" Audrey says, coming over to Noah.

"I'm okay. I'm okay." Noah says.

"Your friends are great, Emma. Thank you for the invite. Oh and thanks for jumping in and rescuing Noah, Caleb. You're the only one here that seems pretty cool." Audrey says.

"Thanks Audrey and anyone would have done it." Caleb says.

"Come on Noah." Audrey says walking off with Noah.

Kieran's car pulls up in front of the Duval house.

"So, uh... I'll see you at school." Emma says, unbuckling her seat belt.

"Seems likely." Kieran says.

Caleb unbuckles his seat belt. "Thanks for the ride Kieran. I'll see you inside Emma. I think I'll let you to be alone." He says grinning. Caleb opens the door and gets out. He walks through the yard and onto the porch. He opens the front door and walks in. Kieran and Emma watch him. Kieran then notices Sheriff Hudson and Maggie walk out the door.

"Why is my dad at your house?" Kieran asks.

"Sheriff Hudson's your dad? Because this wasn't awkward enough already." Emma says and opens the car door. Kieran smiles as he watches her walk off.

The next day, Emma is walking home from Audrey's house, crying and sobbing. Her cellphone rings. She looks at her phone to see ' _Unknown Caller_ ' calling. "Hello?" She asks.

"Hello, Emma." A man says.

"Who is this?" Emma asks.

"A friend." The man says.

"Sorry, I'm not in the mood." Emma says.

"Why are you crying?" The man says.

"What?" Emma asks.

"I hate to see you so sad." The man says.

"Are you watching me?" Emma asks.

"It's what you want, right? On Instagram and Facebook. Perfect smiles, perfect lives. But I know the truth." The man says.

"Who the hell is this?" Emma asks. She stops walking and is looking all around.

"I'm the one that's gonna lift the mask." The man says and hangs up. Emma looks around again, frightened.

 **TO BE CONTINUED!**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed! So, I'm gonna continue on break with The Charming Dead, because I want to get several chapters for this story up and then I'll switch back TCD. On this story some episode may be split into two parts like I did with the Pilot episode. But that's only if that said episode has a part where I can stop a make it into two parts. Like in the Pilot, I did Caleb's arrival and then Nina's murder and the Brandon James' mask was shown, so I was able to spilt the epsiode in half (some). I also felt as if Caleb should've been the one to go talk to Audrey when she was at the pool, so that way Audrey becomes an ally to Caleb. That also goes for when Caleb saves Noah from drowning. That part though also has another reason to it which you'll catch because its a discussion between Brooke, Audrey, and Caleb. Umm...I think that's all for now...so I'll catch ya later.**


	4. Hello, Emma! Hello, Caleb!

**A/N: Hey guys mdaCHARMED14 here, few thing I'd like to say...#1 Prologue-Pilot is up now, hope you guys enjoyed! #2 Like I said last chapter TCD (Charming Dead) will return as soon as I uploaded several chapters for this story. #3 I'm gonna time skip past Rachel's convo with Audrey and her death, so it will be a brief highlight so we can get right into the chapter. #4 There are so many diff. scenes I could put Caleb in, like a scene with Noah and Audrey or with Emma. However I think I will continue keeping Caleb in scenes with Emma as so due to the fact of Caleb meeting Emma's friends first. However when Caleb gets with...you know who...if you read last chapter..then I will have more scenes with Caleb, Audrey,** _ **Noah**_ **! Now enough of that and on to the chapter!**

 ***See end of chapter for some notes***

 _Previously on Scream..._

 _"What about "Texas Chainsaw" or "Halloween'?" Jake asks._

 _"Uh, those are slasher movies. So, you can't do a slasher movie as a TV series." Noah says._

 _"Not all of the Halloween movies are slasher films. Take 'Halloween 3: Season of the Witch' for example. Caleb says, with a proud smile on his face._

 _"One of Nina's neighbors tweeted that her throat was sliced ear to ear. The press is all over this. They're playing the whole "Maybe Brandon James is Back." Jake says._

 _"Who's Brandon James?" Caleb asks, curious and unknowing to the topic._

 _"Yeah, who is this Brandon James?" Kieran asks, from his spot near the group._

 _"Uh, he killed a bunch of students 20 years ago." Noah says and oves close to Kieran. Riley scoots down and Caleb comes and sits next to Noah. "He, um... He cut some others up. Emma's dad got stabbed, along with Jennifer Roberts, who I assume is your mother?" Noah says, looking towards Caleb with the last part._

 _"I'm sorry I mentioned her." Noah says and pats Caleb's back. This sends shocks like fireworks through Caleb's body. Caleb jumped from the touch. "Woah, sparky, calm down." Noah says._

 _"What made him start killing people?" Riley asks._

 _"Rumor is he fell in love. His brother said Brandon was obsessed. Wrote her anonymous love letters. Made her little carvings. Brandon found her at the Halloween dance. He got up the nerve to talk to her. It went okay at first. But then a bunch of drunk jocks jumped him. They thought they were saving her from a monster. After a lifetime of taking it, something in Brandon snapped. He killed five students by the time he was done. The manhunt ended at Wren Lake. The girl agreed to meet him. Nobody ever knew who she was." Noah says, finishing the story._

 _"Is that a heart?" Clark asks._

 _"It's not human. But yes." Maggie says._

 _"Why the hell would someone do this?" Clark asks._

 _"I'm Daisy. I'm the girl Brandon James was obsessed with." Maggie says._

 _"Well, I mean I don't know what it was, Noah was telling Riley, Kieran, and I about Brandon James. And he mentioned my mother, who I said out loud that she was died on my birthday one yeat ago. Riley was giving me condolences and Noah, he apologized and patted my back which sents shocks of electricity through my body. Then I started thinking about how sweet his voice sounded." Caleb says._

 _"You like Noah?" Audrey asks, mouth agape._

 _Noah floats in the water and then begins swimming towards the land. Some type of whispering noise is heard and grabs Noah's attention. He looks around frightened. He swims faster, but feels something grab his leg. He splashes around and sinks under._

 _Audrey and Caleb walk towards the lake. They see Noah drowning. Caleb runs and jumps in the water and swims to him. Caleb reaches Noah and grabs him._

 _Caleb with his arm around Noah's stomach, swims back to the grass. By this time more people have gathered around. Noah is coughing and everyone is laughing. Emma runs down there to see Caleb soaking wet, pulling a semi-naked Noah from the water._

 _"Hello, Emma." A man says._

 _"Who the hell is this?" Emma asks._

 _"I'm the one that's gonna lift the mask." The man says and hangs up._

* * *

It was nighttime in Lakewood, sixteen year old Rachel Murray was sitting on her bed, reading the comments to the video of her and Audrey. She grabbed a razor blade and cut into her arm. Her cellphone rang and she answered it. On the other end was a bad connection voice of Audrey. They began talking as Rachel went to the bathroom to stop the bleeding. Audrey tells Rachel that she's at Rachel's house. Rachel checks the closet to see if Audrey was in there, but she finds the closet empty. Audrey's voice tells Rachel to go out to their spot. Rachel walks on her balcony to find something hanging from a pole. She walks over to it and pulls it up, to find out it was a noose that was hanging over the edge. Rachel stares at it in confusion and the killer comes up behind her and puts the noose around her neck. Rachel screams as the killer picks her up and throws her over the balcony railing. Rachel goes down but the noose stops her from hitting the ground, hanging and killing her.

At the Duval house, Emma and Caleb were in Emma's room, talking.

"Emma, I know something's bugging you." Caleb says.

"I'm fine Caleb." Emma says.

"Emma, I've known you a really long time now and I can tell when something's up." Caleb says.

"You're not gonna let this go, are you?" Emma asks.

"No, besides I'm the person you're supposed to talk too when something's wrong. I've been there for you along time and I always will be." Caleb says, smiling. "So, spill."

"Alright fine. So at the party last night, Brooke said that Will slept with Nina." Emma says.

"Your kidding." Caleb says. Emma looks at him seriously. "Oh my god, Emma. I'm so sorry this happened to you. Are you two still together?" Caleb asks.

"I'm not sure if we are or not." Emma says.

"Do you want me to do something about it?" Caleb asks.

"No. Please don't, I'll handle it." Emma says.

"You sure?" Caleb asks.

"Positive." Emma says, smiling.

"Okay, remember I've got your back. You have mine, so I got yours. Its always been like that." Caleb says.

"I know and I'm thankful for that." Emma says. "So now lets talk about you, is there someone you like?" Emma asks.

Caleb stay silent.

"Caleb?" Emma asks.

He still says nothing.

"Caleb! Come on, I told you what was on my mind. So now you have to tell me, plus I'll be giving this guy a talk, remember?" Emma says. "So, who's the boy you like?"

Caleb smiles. "Oh alright fine. Its..."

"Yeah?" Emma asks.

"Promise you won't make fun of me?" Caleb asks.

"I promise." Emma says.

"Okay, I like...Noah." Caleb says.

"Oh my god, seriously?" Emma asks, getting giggly. "Since when?" She asks.

"The other day at the grief counseling after you got up and left. I asked Noah, who Brandon James was and when he mentioned that your dad and my mom were stabbed and looked towards me when he said "who I assume is your mother", I said out loud "yeah, Jennifer Roberts is my mom who died on my birthday". Then Riley began saying she was sorry and Noah apologized for mentioning it and when he patted my back, his touch sent shocks through my body which felt like fireworks.

"Oh my god! Caleb!" Emma says, smiling.

Maggie walks up to Emma's door. "Light out you two, you've got school tomorrow."

"Okay mom, Caleb was just telling me about this guy he likes." Emma says.

"A guy? Does this guy have a name?" Maggie asks.

"Noah Foster, he's a boy in our class." Caleb says. His face turning red as a tomato.

"Your blushing!" Emma says, mouth agape.

"I am?" Caleb asks.

"Yep. Your cheeks are really red. I've never seen anyone blush that hard." Maggie says. "You must really like him."

"Yeah I do." Caleb says.

"Okay, we'll talk some more later. Right now, you two need to go to bed. Love you." Maggie says,

"Fine, love you Mom." Emma says.

"Yeah, love Aunt Maggie." Caleb says, walking towards the door. Maggie has already gotten to her door. "Night, Aunt Maggie. Night, Emma." He says.

"Night." Emma says as Caleb closes her door.

"Night." Maggie says from her door.

Caleb enters his room and closes the door. His phone rings. He goes to his phone and answers it.

"Hello." Caleb says.

"Hello, Caleb. Welcome home." A man says.

"Who is this?" Caleb asks.

"A friend." The man says.

"Look, I'm sorry. I can't talk right now, I'm getting ready to go to bed." Caleb says.

"What's wrong? You sound so gloomy?" The man asks.

"What do you mean?" Caleb asks.

"It wouldn't be your mother's death's haunting you, would it? You feel like its your fault don't you? If you wouldn't have planned to take her to the spa, she would still be alive. Its almost like it is your fault." The man says.

"Who the hell are you?" Caleb asks.

"I will be the one removing the mask." The man says and hangs up.

Caleb and Emma were walking up to the school, the next morning. Both of them sharing Emma's earbuds and listening to Autopsy of a Crime, by Piper Shaw.

"For AQR Web Radio, welcome to Autopsy of a Crime. This is Piper Shaw podcasting the murder investigation of Nina Patterson, day-by-day as it unfolds. So, it's been four days since this brutal slaying and local Sheriff Clark Hudson is still looking for Nina's ex-boyfriend, Tyler O'Neill, as a person of interest. With this town's blood-soaked history, echoes of Lakewood's homegrown psycho, Brandon James, are everywhere. Walking the streets, you can hear terrified locals wondering, could he be back?" Piper says.

"Emma! Caleb! Hey! Both of you could answer one of my texts. I know you're getting them. They say, "read." Brooke says.

"Hi, Riley." Emma says.

"Sup, Riley. Brooke." Caleb says.

Brooke sighs.

"What're you both listening to?" Riley says.

"Uh, that true crime podcast." Caleb says.

"They're covering Nina's murder." Emma says.

The four of the continue walking up to the school doors.

"AOC? I'm addicted. They have, like, a crazy huge following. I can't believe that chick's here talking about our Nina." Riley says.

"Oh, Nina, always loved to be the center of attention." Brooke says.

"Yeah, apparently, even with Will." Emma says.

"Emma, wait." Brooke says. Emma stops walking. "Look, I'm sorry. I should not have dropped Will's indiscretion like that at the party." She says.

"No, you should've told me when you found out." Emma says.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry. It's, just... You know how Nina could be if you crossed her. I mean, she'd terrorize you. Seriously, I was scared of her. Em, I'm really sorry." Brooke says.

"Okay. I'm still pissed, but you're on probation." Emma says.

"Hey, I would do community service for you. I would even wear an ugly orange jumpsuit for you." Brooke says.

"Sounds like Brooke and I have something in common. We'd both do anything for Emma, I mean I would give my life to keep Emma safe." Caleb says.

"Oh yeah, well I would...umm..." Brooke says. Caleb smiles at her. "I would...umm...oh I know, I would kill somebody for Emma." Brooke says.

"Okay I'll give it to you. That is a pretty good one. Just don't let anyone else hear you say that, they might think you killed Nina." Caleb says.

The four of them chuckle.

"Well, I'm touched." Emma says

"Thank God, I can call off the intervention." Riley says.

The four of them link arms and continue walking.

"Hey, have you guys gotten any weird phone calls lately?" Emma asks.

"Yeah, selling generic sex pills from India. No, thank you." Brooke says.

"No, like creepy, mysterious weird. I don't know. This guy called and said something about how we pretend to have perfect lives online, on Instagram and Facebook." Emma says.

"Well, he must be ancient if he thinks we're still on Facebook." Brooke says.

"It's probably just Jake being a douche." Riley says.

"Maybe." Brooke says.

"Yeah, maybe." Emma says.

Caleb was going to tell them about the guy that called him last night. But then Emma said, a guy called her too. Riley said it was probably just Jake, which could be true as he is a prankster. But how would he know that Caleb was going to take his mom to the spa, how would he know about his mom's death anyway?

A bit later, Emma, Caleb and Riley were walking down the school hall. Brooke ran off to go talk to Mr. Branson.

"I don't care what the press says, Tyler's not some closet slasher-psycho." Riley says.

"I mean, I can't really picture him doing it either, but if he's innocent, why doesn't he come forward?" Emma says.

"I don't know." Riley says.

"Maybe he's afraid, you know? He probably doesn't want to go to jail." Caleb says.

"I just wish he'd call me back." Riley says.

Will walks up to them. "Hey, Em, did you get my texts?" He asks Emma.

"Good luck." Riley says and chuckles.

"I'm gonna stay over here with Riley, if that's okay with her?" Caleb says.

"Yeah, sure." Riley says.

Emma and Will walk off towards Emma's locker.

"I can't believe he slept with Nina." Caleb says.

"I know right, I never thought Will would cheat on Emma." Riley says.

"Can I tell you something, if you promise not to tell Emma." Caleb says.

"You didn't sleep with Will too, did you?" Riley asks, her eyes widening.

"What?! No! I mean he is good-looking but that would be gross, besides I like someone else. But that's another topic, anyway this guy called me last night." Caleb says.

"What did he say?" Riley asks.

"Well, he was asking why I sounded so gloomy and then he started asking if it was my mom's death haunting me, if I felt like it was my fault, that she would be alive if I didn't plan to take her to the spa, and how its almost like it was my fault." Caleb says.

"Okay first of all, there's no way it was your fault Caleb. You couldn't have known that there was going to be an accident. And second of all, you're a really sweet guy, its probably just someone trying to shake you up." Riley says.

"Maybe, but how would the guy know that I was planning to take my mom to the spa that day." Caleb says.

"What about your dad, maybe it was him." Riley says.

"You know, I didn't think of that. I'll call him later and have a word with him." Caleb says. "This is why I like you Riley, you're smart, funny and you know just what to say."

"Aw, thanks Caleb. Like I said, a really sweet guy." Riley says, smiling. She puts her hand out for him to shake it. Caleb grabs her hand and pulls her in for a hug. She hugs him back and they let go and walk over to Brooke who has arrived at her locker.

Emma walks over to Audrey, who's at her locker. "Audrey, can we please talk?" She asks.

Audrey sighs. "What's there to say? You and Nina filmed me and Rachel. She posted it all over the web. You lied about it and now you feel guilty. There, we talked." She says loudly.

Caleb, Brooke, and Riley hear Audrey and look over at the two.

"You're right. I didn't stop Nina from filming you and I should have. But... Hey, can we please find a way to move on from this? I mean, pretty soon, there's gonna be a new headline." Emma says.

"Oh, so I should be comforted by the fact that someone else is bound to be humiliated today? Those comments aren't going away and Rachel... Rachel can't ignore them like I can. She won't even text me back." Audrey says.

Emma and Audrey's cellphone's chime. Then every cellphone in the hallway chimes. There's a gif on everyone's phone. Its of someone in a Brandon James' mask standing in front of Nina's corpse floating in her pool. The caption in the gif, read 'PAYBACK'S A BITCH'.

"That's the Brandon James mask." Emma says.

"Guess you got your new headline." Audrey says.

Riley is walking through the courtyard. Noah runs up behind her and they start talking. Caleb walks around the corner of the building and sees them talking and chuckling like two love birds. Caleb frowns. " _They're just talking, it would be different if they were doing more than that._ " He thinks to himself. He hears Riley say something about trying something sometime and hears Noah say 'so like a you and me thing'. He can see them clearly blushing at each other. A tear runs down his cheek. He runs off, crying. Not wanting to see anymore of it. He runs into to Will.

"Oh sorry Caleb." Will says. Will sees that Caleb is crying. "Hey, What's wrong, why are you crying?" He asks.

"I just had my heartbroken." Caleb says and runs away, wanting to be alone.

Will shrugs his shoulders and walks off, feeling sorry for the boy.

Caleb runs to the bathroom and sees that's no one's in there. He goes into one of the stalls and sits down on the toilet seat. He then lets all of the tears fall. His phone chimes and he checks it. He sees a text from Emma, which reads 'Where are you? Class is about to start'. He ignores the text and continues crying.

The bell rings and everyone has went to class.

"All right, guys, you know, phones down." Mr. Branson says.

"But, the Brandon James GIF put us on the map, Mr. B. I mean, we've got like seven of the top ten trending hashtags right now." Jake says.

"You know, maybe you should focus more on your studies and less on Lakewood's web-buzz." Mr. Branson says.

"Who can resist a murder selfie?" Jake asks.

"Which is what the killer is counting on." Noah says.

"All right, Will Graham, what is this killer's design?" Mr. Branson asks.

"Well, murder's a lonely game, you know. I mean, say you're the killer, okay. You sneak into Nina's house, you skulk around and scare her and then you kill her. Boom! But then what? You take a victory lap around the pool? You just stand there, watching the blood spread out in the water, thinking your crazy guy thoughts." Noah says.

"Creepy monolog* alert." Brooke says.

"So maybe it's no good if he's the only one who's watching." Riley says.

"Exactly, yeah! Uh, it's the age of Instagram and YouTube and Tumblr. I mean, we need to share the things we do or it's like it never happened." Noah says.

Riley's phone chimes and she looks at it.

"Riley, phones off." Mr. Branson says.

"Sorry, Mr. B. My friend from Saint Mary's texted. A girl that goes there died." Riley says.

Audrey tenses up and checks her phone. Emma sees Audrey do it too.

"No way. Who was it?" Brooke asks.

"How'd it happen?" Jake asks.

"It doesn't say." Riley says.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Riley. Uh, why don't we get back to..." Mr. Branson says, but gets interrupted by Audrey.

"I have, uh, to go to the bathroom." Audrey says, interrupting Mr. Branson. She gets up from her seat and runs out of the classroom door. The door slams shut on her way out.

"Actually, let's... Let's all take a minute." Mr. Branson says.

Emma runs out the door after Audrey. "Audrey, is everything okay?" She asks the sobbing girl.

"I called Rachel to check on her." Audrey says and sniffles. "Her mom answered her phone. They found her hanging from her ceiling fan. She's dead." Audrey says and runs off. Emma watches her face full of sorrow.

A bit later Brooke, Riley and Emma are walking down the school hall.

"My friend, Caden, goes to Saint Mary's. Apparently, Rachel was just a train wreck looking for a station." Brooke says.

"Brooke, she just killed herself. And it's because of me." Emma says.

"You can't blame yourself for that video. We were all there that day." Riley says.

"But, I was the one in the parking lot with Nina. I let it happen. I'm sorry, I just need a minute." Emma says and runs off.

Caleb leaves the boy's bathroom and sees Brooke and Riley standing by Brooke's locker.

"Hey guys." Caleb says, his voice hoarse from crying.

"Hey, woah, what's up with your voice?" Brooke asks.

"Caleb, have you been crying?" Riley asks.

"Uh..yeah actually I have." Caleb says.

"Why, what's wrong?" Brooke asks.

Caleb thought it better not to say, especially with Riley there. "Well I told Riley this, but I got phone call last night. Some guy was asking if my mother's death was haunting me, if I felt guilty, he also said that she would be alive if I didn't plan to take her to the spa, how its almost like it was my fault." He says.

"Oh my god Caleb! Does Emma know?" Brooke asks.

"No, not yet. I'll tell her, just not at the moment. I don't wanna add any more stress to her." Caleb says.

"Caleb I told you it wasn't your fault, the guy is trying to get to you." Riley says.

"I know, but I couldn't help it. The thought came back and I had to let it out." Caleb says.

Brooke and Riley comfort Caleb, who has tears starting to come out again.

"Come on, lets get you cleaned up." Brooke says.

The three of them walk to the girls bathroom. Brooke walks in and makes sure there are no girls in the bathroom before telling Riley and Caleb to come in.

"You sure its okay for me to be in here?" Caleb asks.

"Positive and besides its not like your spying on anyone, it was my idea to bring you in here." Brooke says.

"And if anyone says anything we'll vouch for you." Riley says.

Caleb smiles. "Thanks guys."

"No problem, now lets get you cleaned up." Brooke says.

"Yeah, you're face is totally tear-stained." Riley says.

Later that evening, Emma had already left work and had met up with Caleb and were on their way to see Maggie at work. They arrive and walk down to the autopsy room.

"Hey, I figured you could use some caffeine." Emma says, walking in with a cup of coffee in hand. Caleb comes in behind her.

"Look, honey, I don't usually mind you visiting me at work, but this one's a little disturbing." Maggie says.

"Is that Rachel Murray?" Caleb asks.

"She was a cutter?" Emma asks.

"Yeah, she had some issues with depression." Maggie says.

"Yeah, yeah, Audrey knew her. They were close." Emma says.

"Rachel's mom mentioned something about a cyber-bullying video. Was Audrey the one Rachel was kissing?" Maggie asks.

"Yeah." Emma says, sobbing. "Nina was the one who filmed them. I was there. I let it happen."

"What?" Maggie asks. "Emma!"

"I'm sorry." Emma says, tears starting to fall.

"Caleb, is this true?" Maggie asks. Caleb nods his head.

Emma walks out of the room and Caleb follows her.

A bit later Clark is there with Maggie. Both of them are looking at x-rays of Rachel's neck.

"The injuries don't make sense with where we found her." Maggie says.

"You mean hanging from a ceiling fan?" Clark asks.

"Exactly. Her neck snapped. She would have to fall from much higher up for that to happen." Maggie says.

"Which means it's possible that Rachel didn't commit suicide." Clark asks.

"Well, I'd have to finish the autopsy to be sure, but yes." Maggie says and she sits down at her desk.

"Hey... What? What is it?" Clark asks, sitting down in a chair beside Maggie.

"Emma confessed that she could've stopped that video that went viral. She blames herself for this. But now, if Rachel didn't commit suicide... I mean, not that that excuses what she did... " Maggie says.

"I get it. I get it. Take the time you need. If this death is suspicious, it's... It's your call." Clark says.

"What if that call is Rachel Murray was murdered?" Maggie asks.

"Then things just got a lot more complicated." Clark says.

Over at the school, the basketball game was occuring. People were lined in the bleachers, cheering for their perspective teams. Emma, Brooke, and Caleb sat down in the second row of the bleachers.

An announcer was broadcastong over the game "Welcome everyone, to George Washington High School. And welcome, to the visiting Stanton Bulldogs, taking on your home team, Lakewood Lancers!" The announcer said.

"Sportsball! Yay!" Brooke says.

"Why did I have to get dragged here?' Caleb says.

"Because, you've been moping and sulking around the whole day, for which I don't know why, but I'm gonna try and cheer you up." Emma says.

The three of them watch Will throw the ball into the goal.

"Um, I'm gonna go get some licorice whips. Be right back." Brooke says.

"What's gotten into you Caleb, why are you acting so strange?" Emma asks.

Caleb stays silent.

"Caleb, please tell me what's wrong." Emma says.

"You should know Emma, how does it feel to have your heartbroken. It obviously runs in the family." Caleb says.

"What?" Emma asks. "What do you mean?"

Caleb sighs. "I saw Riley and Noah talking and I heard them say something about going out."

"You were stalking them?" Emma asks.

"What?! No! They were in the courtyard and I walked around the corner and saw and heard. So don't even accuse me of stalking." Caleb says, with a hint of anger in his voice.

"So this is why you're upset, because you can't get the boy you like? How do you think I felt when I found Will slept with Nina?" Emma says, getting mad.

"That's different. You two were already dating and I've seen how you've been flirting it up with Kieran." Caleb says.

"What is your problem?" Emma asks.

"Why can't you and everybody else just leave me alone?" Caleb says, venom slithering in his tone.

"So you're mad that I want to spend time with you?" Emma asks.

"Kind of. I mean, we always spend time together. I would like to have some alone time." Caleb says.

"Fine! You want some time alone, then go! I'm not stopping you." Emma says.

"Fine! Maybe I will!" Caleb says and gets up and storms off.

Emma sighs. Why did her cousin treat her like that? Maybe he deserves some alone time, his emotions clearly stated it. Maybe there's some things she's unable to fix.

Mayor Quinn Maddox was standing on one end of the gym. The fifty year old had grey hair and brown eyes. His skin tone was a bit darker than Caleb's along with his lip shade being a bit darker than Caleb's as well. He was wearing a light blue button-up shirt with a burgundy tie, a navy blue suit jacket, navy blue suit pants and black shoes. "Good evening, Lancer fans. Welcome. It has been an emotional week for Lakewood with the loss of two lovely young souls in our community, Nina Patterson and Rachel Murray." He says and sighs. "Let's have a moment of silence."

Audrey is nearby, filming.

A bit later after the silence. Everyone is cheering again and the game continues.

Kieran walks over to Emma. "Hey!" He says.

"Hi." Emma says.

"Your boy's pretty good." Kieran says, as they both turn to look at the game. "You ever let him plead his case?" He asks.

"Yeah. Right after I almost took his head off with a two-by-four. I was, uh. I was closing up at work and I'm pretty sure someone was... I don't know, trying to scare me or something." Emma says.

"And then he showed up?" Kieran asks.

A whistle blows. "Turnover by the Bulldogs. Possession Lancers." The annoucer says.

"What?" Emma asks, looking up at Kieran.

"It's classic. Messes with your head and then rescues you." Kieran says.

"No way." Emma says, shaking her head. She looks at Will.

"Did he ask you for one little favor? Something that tugged at your heartstrings?" Kieran asks.

Emma continues to look at Will and he looks back at her.

"I thought so." Kieran asks.

The crowd of people in the bleachers cheer on loudly. "Ten seconds remain in the game. Will Belmont, for three! Final score, 47-46. It's your Lakewood Lancers with the victory!" The annoucers says. The crowd stands up and starts clapping and some people beging getting off the bleacher to leave.

"I can't believe Caleb bailed on you like that." Brooke says.

"Well, he got really pissed at me, after you left to go get a snack." Emma says.

"He'll get over it, just give him some time." Brooke says.

"Yeah, maybe." Emma says.

The basketball team groups up and they all start high-fiving each other. Will runs over to Emma. "Hey, thanks for being here." Will says.

"Yeah, everyone's here. You played a good game." Emma says.

"Thanks." Will says. "I saw Caleb up here with you, a while ago. Where'd he go, he missed out on our victory." He says.

"Caleb and I had an argument, then he ran off. He probably went home." Emma says.

Will nods his head in understanding. "So what's up with that guy, huh? Do you like him?" He asks, looking towards Kieran.

"Will, I don't wanna have a fight." Emma says. Brooke turns her head to look at the two of them.

"Good. 'Cause me neither." Will says and kisses Emma. "I miss that." He says.

Kieran sees this and walks off.

"Good night, Will. Brooke, come on, let's go." Emma says.

Emma and Brooke leave the gym. Emma turns a corner and sees Audrey.

"Hi. I, uh, I liked the film you made for Rachel." Emma says.

"Thanks. It was just some clips." Audrey says and starts walking away.

"It was really beautiful. Look, I... I know that Rachel had some issues." Emma says, catching up to Audrey.

"What, the cutting? Let me guess, you're gonna tell me that she killed herself because she was depressed." Audrey says and stops walking.

"No, no! I did this, okay? Whether the video was a tiny part of it or the thing that pushed her over the edge, I am taking full responsibility. You have every reason to hate me." Emma says and walks off.

At the Duval house, Caleb had went upstairs and into his room. He changed into a t-shirt and pajama pants. He went to his shelf, looking for something to watch. He chose to watch 'The Walking Dead: Season 2' on DVD. The alarm started blaring and he threw the DVD case on his bed and ran out of his room.

An automated voice says. "Kitchen door. Kitchen door. Kitchen door."

Caleb down the stairs and to the alarm pad, he types in the code and the alarm stops. He goes into the kitchen and sees the door open. Caleb walks over to the door. He closes it and locks it. The telephone starts ringing and Caleb runs over to it and answers it.

"Hello?" Caleb says.

"Hi, this is GPP security. We got an alarm notice at your house. Can you give me your name and code word?" A man says.

"Um, my name is Caleb Roberts, and the code word is, uh, "amethyst." Um, I, I just found my kitchen door open." Caleb says.

"Just take a deep breath, Caleb. We got a patrol nearby. He can be there in a few minutes." The man says.

"Should, I, maybe go wait outside?" Caleb asks.

"You're safer inside. If someone tried to break in, he probably took off when the alarm sounded." The man says.

Caleb walks over to the hall closet and grabs a bat from inside. "Would you... Would you stay on the line with me until somebody gets here?" He asks.

"Sure, I can do that." The man says.

"Sorry if I sound paranoid, it's just, my family has been harassed before." Caleb says, walking through the ground floor, looking around.

"No worries. Whole town's on edge with all the Brandon James talk." The man says.

"Um, how far away is he?" Caleb asks, walking into a room of the house that has no light on.

"Dispatch says three minutes, tops. So, what're you doing home tonight? Watching some TV? Anything good on?" The man asks.

"Is this your way of trying to distract me?" Caleb asks.

The man chuckles. "You see right through me." He says.

"Sorry, but it's not working." Caleb says, walking out of that room and into the foyer.

"Come on. Humor me. What do you like to watch?" The man asks.

"I don't know. Uh, Walking Dead, Supernatural." Caleb says.

"How to Get Away with Murder?" The man asks.

"Yeah. That one's pretty good, I guess." Caleb says.

"I like a strong female lead. However, you sound pretty tough yourself. If that guy's still in your house, maybe he should be afraid." The man says.

"Don't even joke about that." Caleb says.

The man chuckles again. "Sorry. Uh, so what else do you like? Comedy? Horror?" The man asks.

"Well, I'm definitely a horror buff. If that answers your question, but real life is scary too these days. I can barely sleep anymore." Caleb says.

"You do look tired." The man says.

"What?" Caleb says.

"You sound tired." The man says.

"What's taking him so long?" Caleb says.

"He's getting close." The man says.

Caleb sees an open window in the living room. He walks over to it, closes it, and then locks it.

"What you should really be asking is, did you just lock me in or out?" The killer's voice says.

Caleb turns around, frightened. "If you're in this house, I swear to God." He says.

"What? You gonna try a little batting practice on me?" The killer asks.

"Yeah, you're damn right I will." Caleb says.

"Gotta find me first. And I could be anywhere." The killer says.

"I've got your number. I'm calling the police." Caleb says.

"By all means. They'll reach a nice confused man named Art who works at GPP Security. And the cops will never get here in time. So I suggest you talk to me." The killer says.

Caleb looks around the house, nervously. He wishes he had Emma there with him, but he had just had to lash out at her.

"What do you want from me?" Caleb asks.

"To show you the truth, Caleb." The killer says.

"About what?" Caleb asks.

"Who you really are. And trust me, it's gonna hurt." The killer says.

"You don't know me." Caleb says.

"But I do. And that's the real horror show. I know that everyone you trust is lying to you, playing you." The killer says.

"What are you talking about?" Caleb asks.

"Your two-faced friends, your fraud of a family, your excuse of a cousin, your whore of an aunt or should I say _mother_. It all started with her, Caleb. But it's gonna end with Emma and _you_. See you soon." The killer says. The line disconnects and the phone beeps. Caleb stares at the phone. Maggie is his mother? What no, his mom was Jennifer Roberts and she's dead. He doesn't have a mother or does he?

 **TO BE CONTINUED!**

 **So a few notes...**

 **#1. I hope you enjoyed, I have been on a 'have to write for this story high' and I have been doing a lot of work.**

 **#2. Anytime you see this * beside a word, it means at the end of the chapter the word will be defined. Which reminds me, there is a * in this chapter. The word is monolog, which is a form of dramatic entertainment, comedic solo, or the like by a single speaker: a comedian's monologue OR a prolonged talk or discourse by a single speaker, especially one dominating or monopolizing a conversation. Not to be confused with 'monologue' which is a long speech made by an actor in a play or movie.**

 **#3. The scene where Caleb runs off crying because of Noah and Riley is there, because its essential to how Caleb will evolve as a character and how his emotions are shown and easily tampered with.**

 **#4. When Caleb and Emma fight at the game, I added that to show how their bond can be easily weakened to the point of being broken. However its not broken, don't worry.**

 **#5. I skipped over the part of Will and Emma at the coffee shop along with the one of Piper and Emma, because Caleb hasn't started working there yet, but he will soon.**

 **#6. The scene with Caleb on the phone, because of the break-in was an idea that could have been altered to where Caleb and Emma were together, but that would've happened if they didn't fight.**

 **#7. Yes Caleb is going to be Emma's brother. If you don't like that idea, I'm sorry but I love it and I've had it for quite a while, and will be using it. Caleb will be born ten minutes after Emma. However for the purpose of this story, they won't be considered twins. If so, then the plot would be ruined due to the fact of people saying that they looked alike. So that's why! Caleb is Maggie and Kevin's son. Which means Jennifer and David Roberts are his aunt and uncle, but why? Find out in the next chapter. Trust me it will all make sense later. I'll catch you guys later, mdaCHARMED14 out.**


	5. Update For All Stories!

Don't worry guys I am writing the next chapter...but it gets a little hard with studying for exams, but I am trying to update when I can. My schedule for writing chapters and updating should return normal somewhere around the end of January. Its just with Thanksgiving, Christmas, and then Exams; my schedule goes out of whack. So hang in there guys and this story and others will be updated soon, I promise.


	6. -Notice- 01-22-17

\- Notice -

As of January 22, 2017, I am officially moving to Wattpad. Wattpad is another site where I can upload and write fics. I will no longer be updating the stories I have on , I will be continuing these stories but on Wattpad. I know this may come as a surprise and a disappointment, but I can't manage two sites at once. My Wattpad user is **mdaCHARMED2016** , I have more stories started on there that you guys can read; if you'd like. I think its best moving to Wattpad, because how its much more easier to upload and access my works without the Doc Manager. I also won't have to re-upload files to the doc manager anymore. I love and will continue to use it to read fics by other people, but myself will no longer be in use on the site. I am not taking my account down, that way you guys can continue be able to find my username on Wattpad. The stories will stay up too, just no longer being updated. My Wattpad is more up-to-date with what I'm writing and I'll be able to manage them all instead of going back and forth in between sites. I'm also not deteling my account, because I have messages in my inbox from my Charming Dead idea helper and I can't lose those messages. I hope this switch brings no inconviences and I look forward to seeing you guys continue supporting me over on Wattpad. I am also looking forward to this new change and the ability to update more often as I've been on Wattpad. Thank you guys for the time in connecting to all of you and hit me up on Wattpad, **mdaCHARMED2016**. See you guys in the long run.

Grimes&Dixons, mdaCHARMED14!


End file.
